


"I love you, bed. You understand me."

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Seven Days of Cherik [3]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV thingy, Swearing, stupid sexy James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time James told Michael that he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you, bed. You understand me."

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Days of Cherik: Fic three. Inspired by TWDObsessive and her POV-thingys. Check them out. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> \- Michael's POV/Not beta'd at all/and I'm also drunk.  
> \- The title is taken from a cat meme.

"I love you, Michael." James looks at me, clearly inebriated. "I love you so much." He spreads his arms. "Soooo much."

"That is nice, James." I answer and try to get him into my bed. Of course he takes that the wrong way and just pulls me down with him.

"Michael. You are so handsome. And strong. And handsome." "You already said that." "Because you don't believe me." The puppy dog eyes that man can give you should be outlawed. I finally get away from him and take of his shoes. James tries to undo his belt but I shut that down immediately. I was raised right, and therefore I do not grope my shitfaced friends.

"James, you gonna get some sleep now, okay?" "Are you not sleeping here?" "No, I take the couch."

"But... I told you, I love you." "And I appreciate that but you are drunk as fuck. We'll talk in the morning, okay?" I brush my hand through his hair and he nods. Then his head flops back into the pillow and I hear him whisper:  
"I love you bed. You understand me." I need to talk to someone. Unfortunately, the only person available is Alex.

***

My flatmate is already sleeping but I knock anyway. Desperate times and shit.

"Fuck off." "Alex, I need your help." "Which part of fuck off didn't you understand?" "James is in my bed."

Then I hear a rumbling and a "fucking chair" and Alex opens the door, a stack of condoms in hand. "Finally. Lube is in the medicine cabinet, now kindly get lost."

"He is drunk." "And?" "And I am not." "Oh fuck, this is not a condom run, this is one of those moral conundrum things, right?" I nod.

"Go and pour me a drink, I try to find some pants."

Alex, now clad in an old wife beater and some very tight pants sits down in front of me and downs the shot I poured.

"Couldn't find some boxers?" "Advertisement is everything these days." "Yeah but I'm not buying what you are selling so..."

"Mischa, I'm tired and pissed because you woke me up. So fucking tell me why you're not mounting the Scotsman right now, or I will burn you with the force of a thousand suns!" "He told me, he loves me." "Excuse me?"

"We went out for drinks..." Okay."

"And then we came here and continued to drink. And then one thing lead to another and we sang... Karaoke." "Still waiting for the punchline."

"He choose "I touch myself"." "I touch myself." "Yes." Alex tries very hard to keep a straight face.

"And when he sang that part about _I get down on my knees_ , he got down on his knees."

"I am intrigued and a little turned on, continue." "Could you please stop making this dirty, Alex? Just for once?"

Excuse me, he sang one of the most sexual pop songs ever written, not me!" "It was just... Very uncomfortable."

"I see." That is Alex' code for _I already know what is wrong but I'm not going to tell you, because your internal turmoil amuses me_.

"Alex. Just... Just tell me, okay?" The Russian sighs and obliviously takes pity in me.

"He wants you, you fucking idiot." "Bullshit." Was all I could say.

"If it is bullshit, then why are you smiling?" Before I could answer, my friend spells it out for me.

"You've been into him for years and he feels the same way, it has nothing to do with him being drunk. If it makes you feel better, I give you permission to pursue James. Craig also says it's fine. And basically the whole X-Men cast. For fucks sake, they've made bets! _When will either one of these idiots finally realise that they're made for each other?_ \- It is called, I think. So please, do us all a favor and tell him already. Well, tell him, when he is sober." I just stare at Alex.

"Bets?" "Yes. Now excuse me, I have to go to sleep. And if you ever wake me up again, I will rip out your spleen and wear it around my neck." With these loving words, my Russian relationship counselor leaves the living room.

James loves me. And I love him. Now what are we going to do about it?

 


End file.
